Home, Strange Home
Plot The camera shows Division’s HQ as a plane flies over it. The vehicle lands and the cargo door open. Alex, and the other come out, and see Chan who is waiting for them. Chan: Welcome back. Bood: Whatever. He passes, pushing Chan out his way. Chan: *sighs*What happened now? Elisabeth: The mission failed. Chan: How? Elisabeth: We found the base, but they leaved it. We tried to stop them, but it was a fail. Chan: You lost only a battle, but the war is still on. Elisabeth: I know, but Bood is… Chan: Bood is Bood *looks at Alex* How about you? You were quick. Alex, putting his hood up: Cause I don’t have anything to say. Chan: So, Bood isn’t the only one in a bad mood. By the way, there is someone who wants to see you. Alex: Me? Why? Chan: Come and you will understand. Alex looks at Elisabeth, who shrugs. Aron: (Good luck dude.) Alex: (Nope, you are coming with me.) Aron: (Ah, right… I love you.) Alex: (What?) Aron: (We both are most likely going to die, so someone needed to say it) Alex: (Seems legit.) Chan: I don’t have all day! Alex: Coming. Chan: Elisabeth, you too! You must report the situation to Vodac. Alex: Wait, Vodac is there? Chan: Yes. Scene then shows, Vodac, Pedo, and another scientist with black spiking hair, and wearing metal goggles with black lenses on his face. They are in a room that looks like an armory. The door slides open, Chan enters with Alex and Elisabeth. Vodac: Here he is! He walks over to Alex. Vodac: This is the boy I was talking about, Alex Neoblud. Alex: Huh? Unnamed Scientist: Nice to meet you, my name is Fol Handy. Alex: Uh, hi. Vodac: Fol is our weapon master, and also a Lineguard. Elisabeth: Yeah, but I have never seen him on the battlefield. Fol: Cause my work is more important that fighting in a meaningless war. Alex: Building weapons for this meaningless war… Fol: Yes. I don’t like it either, but this is live. Alex: Anyway, why did you call me? Vodac: Cause you are the only Lineguard without his own weapon. Fol: And because of this I made this *shows a black shotgun with red lines.* It is able to produce powerful and very deadly shots, and you can turn it around to use it as a brass knuckle, wit the ability to power-up your hits by firing! And the best part is that It can attach to your back. Alex: Ugh, thanks, but… Elisabeth: He already created his weapon. Vodac: Oh… Alex: But I will still take it, who knows, maybe it will come handy. Alex puts it on his back. Fol: I’m glad you took it. Elisabeth, to Vodac: you wanted me to report, sir. Vodac: True, let’s talk about this outside. Alex notices, something big, covered with a mantle. Alex: What is this? Pedo: This? Something we worked on. Fol: A robot, to protect our base, if we get attacked while you guys are away. Alex: This is nice. Can I see it? Pedo: But of course. He grabs the mantle, and pulls it, revealing a giant white robot, with one eye. Fol: We named him A.R.A.D. Alex: A.R.A.D.? Fol it stands for Armed Robot Alien Destroyed. Alex: Yeah… Aron, sarcastically: (Best name ever!) Fol: Let’s test it! Pedo: On it. Alex: Let’s see what it’s all about. Fol presses a few keys on a keyboard, and the eye of the robot grows blue. A.R.A.D.: A.R.A.D. is online, all functions, on. Alex: Cool! A.R.A.D.: Mission is to protect humans*scans the area* Fount three possible threats, Mission: Destroy them! Its eye turns red. Alex: Uh, oh. The robot grabs Pedo and lifts him in the air. Pedo: Help!!! Fol: Stop! The robot pushes him, throwing him at Alex, who jumps aside. Fol crashes on a computer. Alex: Please, don’t tell me that this is the one that controls the robot. Fol looks at it. Fol: I could say that it isn’t, but I don’t thing that lying could help. Alex: Home, dangerous home. The robot tries to crush him, but Alex rolls out the way, he then creates two fireballs and throws them at the giant thing, with no effect. Aron: (It had no effect!) Alex: I can see it! The robot then pushes him, throwing him at the wall. Alex crashes in it, and then gets hit again, this time going through the wall, and crashing in the next wall. Elisabeth and Vodac see him, as he falls on the ground. Elisabeth: Alex! He coughs some blood. Elisabeth and Vodac go over him. Elisabeth: What happened? Alex: A robot- Before he could finish the sense Fol flies through the wall and crashes on him. The robot destroys the wall. A.R.A.D.: Found two more threats. Alex: Run! The robot throws Pedo at Vodac, knocking him. Elisabeth: Like heck I would! She transforms into BlackFire, and fires a wave of flames at the robot. Alex: Fire doesn’t work on ir. BlackFire: I know. The floor melts, and the robot sinks. BlackFire: The different between us is that I think. The robot comes out two turrets come off its back, and it aims at BlackFire. ShadowFire then jumps on the back of the wait weapon, and pushes it with a fireball. A.R.A.D. loses balance for a second, then grabs Shadow and throws him at BlackFire, who jumps in the left. BlackFire: Looks where you fall! ShadowFire gets up, and multiple red lasers appear on his body. ShadowFire: I suggest running! BlackFire: Approves. ShadowFire grabs Fol, and runs off, with BlackFire following him. Meanwhile, somewhere else in the base, Bood, Road, and Alexis are walking. Road: Come on! Bood: For the last time, I won’t mike ice cream for you! Road: Aw. Some soldiers pass them, running away scared. The three of them then see BlackFire and ShadowFire running toward them. BlackFire, passing by: Run! Bood: Why? BlackFire: Behind you! Bood turns around, and sees the giant robot. Bood: Oh… This is nothing. He transforms into IceDead, and jumps at the robot. It pushes him, knocking the young man on the ground. Road and Alexis grab IceDead by the hands, and run away. Alexis: Hey! Any idea where we go? Road: The dinning room! At this time, in the dinning room. Connor is eating. Connor: Tasty. The other Lineguards break in the dinning room. BlackFire closes the door, while ShadowFire and IceDead put some tables to block it. BlackFire: This should give us some time. Connor: What is going on? Fol: Heh, long story. The door explodes, and the robot enters the dinning room. At this moment everyone else panics and runs out from the other door. IceDead: The barricade gave us exactly zero extra seconds. The robot fires at them, but they hide under the tables. Connor: Will anyone tell me what happens? IceDead: Isn’t it clear enough? A rogue robot is after us! Connor: From where did it come? Everyone looks Fol. Fol: Ugh, why me? Road: Only you are stupid enough to do it! Fol: You mean brilliant enough. Road: No! Is there a way to turn it off? Fol: Actually, there is one, a device that can turn the robot off. Connor: Good! Fol: But it’s not finished. Connor: Not good! BlackFire: Ok, I have a plan, Road, Alexis, you two are with me. IceDead: What is the plan? BlackFire: You will see, just distract it for a second, ok? IceDead: And how exactly should we do it? Connor: I’m sure that Shadow already has something in mind, right? ShadowFire nods, and grabs Fol. Fol: Hey! Connor: Sorry, it’s for the team. ShadowFire then throws Fol. He passes around the robot’s head, distracting it. BlackFire: Now! The three girls run away while it’s distracted. ShadowFire, IceDead, and Connor look at the scene shocked. Just then the robot turns around, and notices the boys. A.R.A.D.: Found three threats, Mission: Terminate them. ShadowFire then tries to shot it with his shotgun, but nothing happens. ShadowFire: No ammo? Connor: For real? IceDead: Come here big one! He fires a freezing beam, freezing the floor. ShadowFire throws a fireball at the robot knocking it. IceDead: You turn, brat! Connor: Don’t call me like this! He fires electricity at it, but the robot rises an energy shield that redirects the attack back at them, electrocuting ShadowFire and IceDead. IceDead: Not us, brat. Connor: Oh please, you saw how he redirected it. The robot get’s up, and I’m all of its guns at them. A.R.A.D.: Terminating in progress. Scene shows two soldiers. Soldier #1: Did you heard about the rogue robot? In the background, an explosion sends ShadowFire and the others flying. Soldier #2: Rogue robot? Nice joke dude. ShadowFire and his two allies are lying on the ground. Connor: Hey guys, I have a question. IceDead: What is it? Connor: How comes that from a whole military base nobody came to help us? IceDead: This, my brat is a good question. Connor: Do you want to get electrocuted again? The robot fires rockets at them. They get up, and jump in different directions dodging. The rockets hit the ground, and explode. Connor: I’m getting pissed from this. He transforms into BlueLightning. BlueLightning: Let’s take this thing down together! Shadow and IceDead nod. The fire both fire and ice at the robot, but its shields redirects them back. IceDead: It’s no use! BlueLightning jumps high in the air, and lands on the robot. He strikes, but the shield blocks his attack. BlueLightning then uses his powers, to break the shield, and jumps away just in time to dodge the robot’s fist. BlueLightning: Go! IceDead summons his hooks and cross them, and blasts the robot with a powerful freezing blast, changing it into a statue made from ice. ShadowFire then summons his swords, cross them, and fires dark purple fire from them. The robot breaks free, but the flames consume it. BlueLightning smirks. The flames soon die revealing that the robot is like new. The jaws of the boys fall. The robot then hits the ground, shattering it, and knocking them and, charges at Shadow, who closes his eyes. Alex: (Bye friend.) Aron: (Bye.) Nothing happens. ShadowFire opens his eyes, and sees that the robot’s eye is dark, and its fist was on centimeters from Shadow’s face. LiveLink: Man that was a close one. The boys look up, seeing the girls on a balcony that’s inside the base. BlackFire: Lucky, Alexis is very good with technology. BlueLightning: Cool, now excuse us, but we are going to pass out. With those words the three of them pass out. BlackFire, sighing: Boys. Can’t even take care of a giant robot. The End. Major Events *Fol Handy, and A.R.A.D. make their first appearances. *ShadowFire gains his shotgun. Characters *Alex Neoblud/ShadowFire *Aron *Elisabeth de Propre/BlackFire *Road Jumpsin/RushKick *Connor Flyer/BlueLightning *Alexis Flyer/LiveLink *Bood Cleard/IceDead *Vodac *Chan *Fol Handy/MasterMaker (first appearance) *Pedo Villains *A.R.A.D. (first and last appearance) Trivia *This is a more comedic based episode. Category:Episodes Category:Genetic